papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition!
Based on Papa's Bakeria the 12th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant time-management series, This is a tribute to the original version of Papa's Bakeria. Cecilia and Timm and the new workers "Barbie and Ken" are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set inside Whiskview Mall. There will be new customers and new ingredients! Introduction: Timm/Cecilia/Barbie/Ken/Custom Worker has his/her own dream job of working at a dance studio (or one of five other businesses that players can select if using custom workers, see trivia for full list) located inside the Whiskview Mall. The store is now hiring, with Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker applying for the job. He/She gets a call from the manager, who alerts him/her that he/she got the job. Driving to the Whiskview Mall, Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker confidently arrives, only to find out that the store is closed for lease. While he/she is devastated by the loss, Papa Louie alerts Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker that Papa's Bakeria is now hiring, insisting that he/she works there instead, much to Timm/Cecilia/Barbie/Ken/Custom Worker's dismay. Stations: * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Top Station Customers: The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. * Akari (Tutorial) * Big Pauly (After Tutorial) * Elle (NEW) (After Tutorial) * Cooper (Random) * Franco (Random) * Penny (Random) * Captain Cori (Random) * Edoardo Romano (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Nevada (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Julep (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Mary (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Nick (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Johnny (Day 2) (Unlocked with Fudge Filling) * Hacky Zak (Rank 2) * Rarity (Rank 3) * Shannon (Rank 4) * Janana (Rank 5) * (NEW YEAR SEASON) * Xandra (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Tutti Frutti Filling, Rainbow Crust and Flavor X Syrup) * Ivy (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Toffee Filling and Yum n M Cookies) * Rico (Rank 8) (Unlocked with Rainbow Meringue Drops) * Pacman (Rank 9) * Rosie (Rank 10) * Little Edoardo (Rank 11) * Sammy (NEW) (Rank 12) * Robby (Rank 13) * Rainbow Dash (Rank 14) * (VALENTINE"S DAY SEASON) * Scarlett (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Raspberry Crust, Pomegrante Filling and Heart Crust) * Prudence (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Strawberry Filling) * Cinderella (Rank 17) * Tom (Rank 18) * Roy (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Chocolate Crumb Topping) * Flora (Rank 20) * Mappy (NEW) (Rank 21) * Strawberry Shortcake (Rank 22) * Snow White (NEW) (Rank 23) * Aurora (Rank 24) * Carlo Romano (Rank 27) * Radlynn (Rank 28) * Kayla (Rank 31) * Cherissa (Rank 17) * (ST PADDY"S DAY SEASON) * Georgito (Rank 18) (Unlocked with Chocolate Meringue, ChocoMint Custard) * Mitch (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Key Lime Filling, and Gold Coins) * Edna (Rank 20) * Doan (Rank 22) * Allan (Rank 23) * Skyler (Rank 24) * Olivia (Rank 25) * Shannon (Rank 27) * Fauna (Rank 28) * Hugo (Rank 29) * Chip McMint (Rank 30) * (EASTER SEASON) * Cletus (Rank 31) (Unlocked with Jelly Bean Jam) * Mandi (Rank 33) (Unlocked with Wildberry Whip) * Maryweather (Rank 34) (Unlocked with Sugerplum Filling) * Wendy (Rank 35) * Twilight Sparkle (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Purple Yam Filling) * Bugs Bunny (Rank 37) * Martin (Rank 38) * Blueberry Muffin (Rank 39) * Vicky (Rank 40) * Mindy (Rank 41) * Kingsley (Rank 42) * (CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL SEASON) * Torhu (Rank 44) (Unlocked with Hauko Jelly and Ladyfingers Crust) * Anna (Rank 45) * Joyce (Rank 46) * Heather (Rank 46) * Maggie (Rank 46) (Unlocked with DragonFruit Filling) * Mulan (NEW) (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Matcha Drizzle and Strawberry Crumb Topping) * Crystal (Rank 48) * Hacky Zack (Rank 49) (Unlocked with Blossom Cookies) * Kenji (Rank 50) (Unlocked with Sukaramochies) * Sasha (Rank 51) * Linus (Rank 52) * (SUMMER LUAU SEASON) * Utah (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Papya Filling, Passionfruit Filling, Luau Punch Syrup and Maui Meringue Drops) * Nevada (Rank 54) (Unlocked with Madeleines) * Kahuna (Rank 55) * Chuck (Rank 56) (Unlocked with Pineapple Filling) * Ariel (Rank 57) (Unlocked with Maui Meringue) * Wally (Rank 58) (Unlocked with Blueberry Filling) * Daffy Duck (Rank 60) * Rico (Rank 61) * Hegan (Rank 62) * Lemon Meringue (Rank 63) * Jane (Rank 64) * Tom (Rank 65) * Spongebob (Rank 66) * (STARLIGHT JUBILEE SEASON) * Boomer (Rank 66) (Unlocked with Mulberry Melody and Rocket Whip) * Carson (Rank 67) (Unlocked with White Chocolate Star) * Atomic Betty (Rank 68) (Unlocked with Dipped Strawberries) * Alberto (Rank 69) (Unlocked with Star Crust) * Lisa (Rank 70) * Scooter (Rank 71) * Mary (Rank 72) * Apple Dumpling (NEW) (Rank 73) * Hope (Rank 74) * Chris (Rank 75) * Chill (Rank 76) * Brad (Rank 77) * Lizza-Buree (NEW) (Rank 78) * Kanata (NEW) (Rank 79) * Amethia (NEW) (Rank 80) * Jason (Rank 81) * Pierre (NEW) (Rank 82) * Mitchell (NEW) (Rank 83) * Darius (Rank 84) * Woody (Rank 85) * Squidward (Rank 86) * (COMET CON) * Iggy (Rank 86) (Unlocked with Starfruit Filling.) * Buzz LightYear (Rank 87) (Unlocked with Hyper Green Syrup and Crater Crust) * Kitty Katswell (Rank 88) (Unlocked with Planet Cookies and Astronaut Ice Cream) * Jessie (Rank 89) * Brody (Rank 90) * Professor Fitz (Rank 91) * Raspberry Torte (Rank 92) * Yolanda (Rank 93) * Sarge Fan! (Rank 94) * Aladdin (Rank 95) * Evy (Rank 96) * Tori (Rank 97) * Rodger (Rank 98) * Jasmine (Rank 99) * Apollo (Rank 100) * (GROOVESTICK SEASON) * Zoe (Rank 101) (Unlocked with Mission Fig Jam and Lighting Crust) * Eddy (Rank 102) (Unlocked with Chai Reverb Syrup) * Connor (Rank 103) (Unlocked with Music Note Cookies) * Clover (Rank 104) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Drums) * Jack (Rank 105) (Unlocked with Triple Fudge Crust) * Marina (Rank 106) * Bailey (Rank 107) * Sunset Shimmer (Rank 108) (Unlocked with Cantaloupe Filling) * Ember (Rank 109) * Clair (Rank 110) (Unlocked with Rhubarb Filling) * Rudy (Rank 111) * Gremmie (Rank 112) * Luke (Rank 113) * Styler (Rank 114) * Amr (Rank 115) * (HALLOWEEN SEASON) * Willow (Rank 116) (Unlocked with Shadowberry Filling, Chocolate Chip Crust and Skull Cookies) * Scooby-Doo (NEW) (Rank 117) (Unlocked with Spiderweb Crust) * Foodini (Rank 118) (Unlocked with Scream Cream) * Trishna (Rank 119) (Unlocked with Orange Scream Crust) * James (Rank 120) (Unlocked with Candy Corn) * Velma (NEW) (Rank 121) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Fluff) * Rhonda (Rank 122) * Ice Cube (Rank 123) * Shaggy (NEW) (Rank 124) * Sylvester (Rank 125) * Daphne (NEW) (Rank 126) * Yui (Rank 127) * Rapunzel (NEW) (Rank 128) * Lizzy (Rank 129) * Fred (NEW) (Rank 130) * Monica (Rank 131) * Patrick (Rank 132) * Ms. Pacman (Rank 133) * Betty Pecan (Rank 134) * (THANKSGIVING SEASON) * Sienna (Rank 135) (Unlocked with Pumpkin Filling, Butterscotch Smooches and Pumpkin Spice Crust) * Steven (Rank 136) * Hank (Rank 137) (Unlocked with Gingersnap Crust) * Orange Blossom (Rank 138) * Tina Duck (NEW) (Rank 139) (Unlocked with Candy Corn Syrup) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 140) (Unlocked with Fall Harvest Cookies and Chocolate Acorns) * Bertha (Rank 141) * Yippy (Rank 142) * Jimmy (Rank 143) * Colette (NEW) (Rank 144) * Rodney (NEW) (Rank 145) * (CHRISTMAS SEASON) * Santa (Rank 146) (Unlocked with Festive Holiday Crust, Peppermint Swirl Cream and Snowflake Crust) * Bianca (Rank 147) * Rita (Rank 148) (Unlocked with Candy Cane Syrup) * Olga (Rank 149) (Frosted Gifts) * Doghouse (Rank 150) (Frosted Wreaths) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 151) * Gingersnap (Rank 152) * Hanleen (NEW) (Rank 153) * Peppermint Fitz (Rank 154) * Cherry Jam (Rank 155) * Lynn (NEW) (Rank 156) * Huckleberry Pie (Rank 157) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 158) * Joy (Rank 159) * Jackie (Rank 160) * Mrs. Jones (Rank 161) * Dice (Rank 162) * Jade (NEW) (Rank 163) * Arizona (NEW) (Rank 164) * Sharona (NEW) (Rank 165) * Claudio (NEW) (Rank 166) * Lola Bunny (Rank 167) * Peppermint Patty (Rank 168) * Elsa (Rank 169) * Papa Louie (Rank 170) Closers *Whiff (Monday) *Bennett (Monday) *Thea (Tuesday) (Replaces Radlynn as Closer) *Money Flap Jean (Tuesday) *Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) *Runner (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Edna Mode (Thursday) *Xolo (Friday) *Yosemite Sam (NEW) (Friday) *Amily (NEW) (Saturday) (Replaces Rhonda as Closer) *Hazel (NEW) (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredient Pie Crusts: *Traditional (Start) *Graham Cracker (Start) *Chocolate (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 28) *Key Lime Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 31) *Ladyfingers Crust (Unlocked with Torhu on Rank 50) *Gold Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Hegan on Rank 67) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 91) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked with Jason on Rank 101) *Triple Fudge Crust (NEW) (Unlocked with Jack on Rank 110) *Chocolate Crispies Crust (NEW) (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 120) *Strawberry Crispies Crust (NEW) (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 121) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 142) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 157) *Cinnamon Swirl Crust (NEW) (Unlocked with Hanleen on Rank 162) *Salted Caramel Pretzel Crust (NEW) (Unlocked with Claudio on Rank 165) Pie Fillings *Apple Filling (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Pecan Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 5) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 7) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 13) *Raspberry Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Rosie on Rank 10) *Strawberry Filling (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Cranberry Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Flora on Rank 20) *Key Lime Filling (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 31) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 32) (the ranks with the customers need to be fix by the way) *Sugerplum Filling (Unlocked with Maryweather on Rank 44) *Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked with Twilight Sparkle on Rank 45) *Lemon Filling (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 46) *DragonFruit Filling (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 54) *Papaya Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 63) *Mango Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 70) *Lychee Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Carson on Rank 89) *Blueberry Filling (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 91) *Coconut Filling (NEW) (Unlocked) *Kiwi Filling (Unlocked with Professor Fitz) *Cantaloupe Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Sunset Shimmer) *Rhubarb Filling (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 130) *Blackberry Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Amr at Rank 145) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked with Velma at Rank 160) *Purple Mangosteen (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 161) *Carambola Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Claudio at Rank 165) *Grape Filling (NEW) (Unlocked with Sharona) *Splashberry Filling (NEW) (unlocked with Pompom at Rank 173) Top Crust *Lattice Top (Start) *Vented Crust (Start) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked with Bruna Romano) *Shorting Crust (Unlocked with Flora) *Glazed Crust (Unlocked with Hugo) *Sugar Vented Crust (Unlocked with Deano) *Slit Top Crust (Unlocked with Papa Louie) Toppings Streusel (Start) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Roy) *Strawberry Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Mulan) *Blueberry Crumble Topping (Unlocked with Kahuna) *Banana Crumble (Unlocked with Trishna) *Orange Crumble (Unlocked with Sienna) *Cherry Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Olga) *Caramel Apple Streusel (Unlocked with Lynn) *Peppermint Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Peppermint Patty) Meringues: *Meringue (Start) *Chocolate Meringue (Unlocked with Georgito) *Strawberry Meringue (Unlocked with Boomer) *Mint Meringue (Unlocked with Professor Fitz) *Orange Meringue (Unlocked with Luke) *Butterscotch Meringue (Unlocked with Hugo) *Peanut Butter Meringue (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell) Syrups *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Johnny) *Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Greg) *Keylime Syrup (Unlocked with Fauna) *Honey Syrup (Unlocked with Clover) *Dr. Cherry Syrup (Unlocked with Kahuna) *Vanilla Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 82) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Sarge Fan) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked with Jessie) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked with Rhonda) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Elsa) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Xandra) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with Strawberry Shortcake) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Utah) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Ariel) Placeable Toppers *Banana Slices (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Whipped Cream Dallops (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dallops (Start) *Strawberry Fluff Dallops (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett) *Lime Wedge (Unlocked with Tiana) *Blueberry Pie Tarts (Unlocked with Perri) *Raspberry Pie Tarts (Unlocked with Rosie) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Lemon Meringue) *Kumquats (Unlocked with Kahuna) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Jane) *Vanilla Wafers (Unlocked with Tom) *Chocolate Wafers (Unlocked with Carson) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Atomic Betty) *Orange Wedge (Unlocked with Ice Cube) *Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Foodini) *Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked with Sienna) *Strawberry Pie Tarts (Unlocked with Hanleen) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Papa Louie) *Hazelnut Swizzles (Unlocked with Papa Louie) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Prince Novene) *Crushed Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Cletus) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Nevada) *Blueberries (Unlocked with Boomer) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked with Iggy) *Blueberry Bark (Unlocked with Buzz Lightyear) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Professor Fitz) *Crushed Peppermint (Unlocked with Olga) *Crushed Vanilla Wafers (Unlocked with Santa) *Crushed Chocolate Wafers (Unlocked with Doghouse) *Strawberries (Unlocked with Peppermint Patty) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Papa Louie) Specials New Specials * Cherry Limeade * Black Forest * Rhuberry * Strawberry Cheesecake * Strawberry Banana * Orange Tangerine * Very Berry * White Lemony * Mocha Pie * Tarty Pie * Tutti Frutti * Wild Raspberry * Key Lime Meringue * Orange Dreamsicle * Blueberry Cobbler * Cherry Dream Trivia * This game has over 195 ingredients, 130 stickers and 95 specials. * This is the second Gameria to use an apron as part of the standard worker's uniform. * This is the first game where female workers can wear dresses. This is also the first game where male workers can wear skirts or dresses. * If playing with custom workers, players can choose the worker's dream job. At the start of the game, he or she can apply for a job at any of these six locations: ** Dance Studio (already chosen for Timm and Cecilia) ** Comic Shop ** Video Games ** Bookstore (already chosen for Ken) ** Beauty Salon (already chosen for Barbie) ** Clothing Company * The space which was formerly the Whiskview Dance Studio (or any of the other five businesses above) is open during the holidays as other businesses during the first "year" of the game. The stores that open next to the Bakeria include: ** Fit Frenzy Resolution Solution (New Year) ** Bumble Bouquet (Valentine's Day) ** Scratch N Cash (St. Paddy's Day) ** Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop (Easter) ** Chibi Leaf Bonsai Supply (Cherry Blossom Festival) ** Tiki Bean Coffee Oasis (Summer Luau) ** Flash Bang! Firework Outlet (Starlight Jubilee) ** Planet Zulz Tabletop And Card Games (Comet Con) ** Rock Jaw Concert Club (Groovstock) ** Costume Morgue (Halloween) ** Autumn Breeze All Things Pumpkin Spice (Thanksgiving) ** Wrapper's Delight (Christmas) * Because Whiskview Mall is large, there are a lot of stores that players do not see during the daily sequence before game begins. However, a number of customers carry around shopping bags from some of these stores, including: ** Vita-Mad SuppleMax ** Shoe-Fly Co. ** Sport Buddies * During the Halloween season, closers will dress up in costumes: ** Whiff is dressed like a viking and carrying with him a hammer. ** The others still wear their updated versions of their regular Halloween costumes: *** Thea disguises as a girl superhero. *** Quinn's cat costume changed from black to brown. *** Xolo has white gloves. * Maggie, Cooper, Clair and Mary are among the customers whos updated "Cleaned-Up" looks also include the outfits they wore in older games (Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria). * This is the first game where the minigame Hallway Hunt isn't included. * Some customers who appeared in PL2:WBA and PL3:WSA have his/her style B/C as the one in the game. * This is the second Gameria (After Papa's Cupcakeria) that both James and Willow love Halloween. * Either Duke Gotcha or Gremmie can be your last customers as they're the last timeables to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. * Customer's orders can be seen at any time on the 'Customer Information' tab. * Janana is the only local to be unlocked at a rank. * This game has the largest amount of ingredients in one section. This is also the gameria with the most ingredients so far. * A total amount of 21 toppings can be placed on a pie (1 in the center, 8 in the inner ring, and 12 in the outer ring). * This is their first time for Radlynn and Rhonda to be replaced as normal customers. Betty and Elsa Angry.png Santa - Papa Bakeria.png Papa's Bakeria Edition.png Angry Rosie.png|Rosie is not pleased with her order. Hegan not pleased with his order.png|Hegan is disgusted to see Kiwi and Fudge in his pie. Jane's Perfect Pie.png|Jane likes her Summer Luau Pie. 未命名.png|Cherry Jam is singing while waiting in line. Penny.png|Penny's Perfect Royal Anne! Xolo Perfect Again.png|Xolo's Perfect Halloween Pie! Yui Perfect.png Perfect Strawberry Rhubarb.png Another Perfect on Xolo.png Hegan Pie Fixed Blooper.png|Hegan's Perfect Pie! Category:Gameria Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2016 Games Category:Fan games Category:Games Category:Desktop Games